One of The Boys
by Nickynoo
Summary: SongFicOneShot. AU & AH. He saw me as one of the boys, one of the guys, I just wanted to be one of the girls. Song property of Katy Perry. Complete.


_**AN: Yes this is a new story; it is only a one shot song fic. I haven't read any with this song yet so I thought what the heck. I like this song...Don't ask me why. (Knowing that if vampirerobot reads this she will ask why...) Yes so it is a songfic to the song One of the Boys by Katy Perry. It is a Rosalie and Emmett story. Jasper and Alice are my favourite twilight couple....just for you information. Here goes nothing...**_

_**Rosalie**_

_I saw a spider and I didn't scream_

"OH MY GOD! AHHHH!"

"GOLLY IT'S HUGE!"

"RUN AWAY!"

I sighed to myself as pretty much all of the girls in my classroom ran around like idiots because there was a spider. It was _huge! _Yeah as in huge you mean the size of a bloody ten cent piece. _**(BTW: In Aussie our 10c is equivalent to the size of an American five cents. Yes) **_

I waltzed over to the table with the best mates sitting at it. Emmett, Henry, Mike, Carter, Edward and Jasper. Jasper was my twin so he wasn't really classified as the whole friend section went.

Emmett belched loud and clear and a few people turned their heads, "I can do better!" Mike challenged. Edward looked a bit disgusted by the whole burping contest that had started. They all took turns taking a belch.

_Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me!_

I made a huge belch and a few of the guys clapped me on the back. I was a real tom-boy. A girl which the guys saw as one of the boys.

_And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I take these suckers down,  
Because they just get in my way,_

I smiled as Emmett gave me his goofy grin. So I was like a girl in many ways. I still had all my girl bits, they just hadn't fully developed yet. I only just got a bra; I was well behind all the other girls in my year level. He gave me the look and I looked down to my hands which were playing with the hem of my oversized Mariners jersey. I didnt want that to be the look I got from him.

_The way you look at me,  
Is kinda like a sister,_

I said goodbye to my friends for the final time before school was out. I was heading to my mum's house in Miami. I couldn't wait because honestly I needed some girl time,

_Rubbed by your goodbyes it leaves me nothing but blisters._

I was determined to do something about my guy friends, sure I loved them but...I'm a girl...besides, I want Emmett to look at me in _that _way, not the sisterly way he always does look at me.

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys,  
One of the guys,  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight,  
that I just wanna be one of the girls,  
Pretty in pearls,  
Not one of the boys..._

I smiled toothily as I walked back into school after the long summer break. _Bliss_ I was thinking to myself. I saw the boys mouths fall open when they say how different I looked, they way they gasped at my newfound good looks. I also saw the death stares I got from the girls.

_Over the summer something changed,  
I started reading Seventeen,  
and shaving my legs,  
I studied Lolita religiously,  
_

I flashed some of the better looking boys a new smile I had worked on over the summer. "Whoa hey new girl! What's your name?" Mike asked me, clearly oggiling my chest and curves.

"Hey Mike. And I'm no new girl." I said. A few of my other friends came over too.

"Dude that sounds like Rose!" I smacked Edward on the arm. Only Jasper had seen me like this. "And she hits like Rose!" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I _am _Rose!" I giggled as their expressions changed to shocked. I walked right into that school. I saw him, the one I'd been waiting to see.

_And I walked right into school,  
And caught you staring at me,  
Cause I know, what you know,_

"Hey. Rosalie?!" I smiled and giggled,

"Yes, it's me." I walked away swinging my hips and caught sight of him out of the reflection of one of the classroom doors. His mouth was hanging open like he couldn't believe it. I guess nobody really could.

Over the next week I became separated from my friends, the boys, and moved in with the girls, I still hang out with the guys, just not like I used to. Two of the new girls were there as well they were sisters, Alice and Bella.

Alice fancied Jasper and Bella took a liking towards Edward. "I could hook you up you know. Jasper hasn't dated for ages and I don't think Edwards ever dated." They looked at me.

"You know them?!" Bella asked.

"Duh. They're like me best mates. Jasper's my brother too." I smiled. I had sort of forgotten about Emmett for the week, that was until I saw him staring at me from our table. I smiled and waved, he grinned back and gave a finger flick.

_But now you're gonna have to take a number,  
It's okay, maybe one day,  
But not until I get my diamond ring,_

"Ohh Rose, are you going?! It'll be so fun! I can woo Jasper away and Bella will knock Edward's socks off. And you can hook up with Emmett." I smiled and blushed a little,

"That's great but why would I want to hook up with Emmett? I mean..."

"Oh shut it! It is so obvious you like him, and looking the way you do its obvious he likes you back." I frowned a little.

"But I don't want him only to like me for my looks. I mean he knows the real me, the belching girl who isn't afraid of spiders." They smiled,

"Yeah of course he likes you for your personality too! Otherwise he would've come up to you, like all the other idiot guys at this school." Alice said to me,

"I get what you're saying." I sighed and took a peek at Emmett he was trying not to look at me, "Yes, I'm going..."

_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys  
one of the guys,  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight,  
That I just wanna be,  
your homecoming queen,  
Pin-up poster dream,  
Not one...of the boys..._

As Alice, Bella and I made our way into the gym where prom was being held Jasper and Edward literally popped out of nowhere and asked Bella and Alice to dance. I was happy for them, but I still wanted my knight in shining armour to come take me away.

More than a dozen boys asked me to dance but I all politely reclined. I saw Emmett walk into the gym and search around. He frowned when he saw Jasper and Edward. He saw me and his smile lit up immediately. He came prancing over.

"Hey Rosie Posey!" He sung.

"He Emmie Wemmie!" I sung back. He laughed.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." He joked,

"Yeah well I've been doing it since preschool I'll keep doing it until the day you're in your grave Emmett. Your stone will have it on there!" I said. He rolled his eyes at me. I just giggled and shook my head,

_I wanna be a flower,  
Not a dirty weed,  
I wanna smell like roses,  
And not a baseball team,_

_And I swear, maybe one day,  
You're gonna wanna,  
Make out make out make out make out with me!_

"You wanna dance Rosie?" He asked nervously. My grin widened, this is what I had been waiting for.

"Sure thing Emmie!" I said happily and grabbed his hand.

_Don't wanna be  
Don't wanna be  
Don't wanna be  
Don't wanna be_

Emmett yanked me onto the dance floor and we started grooving out of beat to the music. This was the thing about Emmett, he didn't treat me differently.

_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys,  
One of your guys,  
I just wanna be one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls,  
Not one...of the boys..._

He treated me exactly the same. Just like one of the guys. He stuck his hands on my waist and pulled me forward I smiled up at him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and for the first time ever, I kissed a boy. I kissed Emmett. And it was the best kiss of my life.

It wasn't just a short peck on the lips kiss, it was a full on make out mode kiss. We were getting into it in the middle of the dance floor. So maybe I was wrong.

I really was one of the girls now.

I wasn't the boy Emmett always joked around with, I was the girl Emmett had had a huge crush on for ages, the girl he always used to muck around with, the girl who belched and didn't scream at bugs and spiders.

I was still Rosalie, but now I was a girl on the outside too.

_Don't wanna be one of the boys...just one of the girls..._

Well maybe I can be both. Act like a girl, and a boy....seems like a good idea to me.

_**AN: Yeah random I know. Only about a thousand and a half words. Hope you liked it. I wrote this really late at night so whatever. Well its not late late but its late as in I'm usually in bed. Early bird baby. Please review for me! REVIEW. Just hit that button. Oh and I am well aware that she say I kissed a boy and another Katy Perry song is I kissed a Girl. Yeah, well I thought THAT was funny. REVIEW PLEASE! Ill give you a cookie. (Yes Vampirerobot I will give you one at school if you review...Promise...maybe...)**_

_**Love you all. XOXO Nickynoo!**_

_**REVIEW FOR ME! HOPE YOU LIKED! :)**_


End file.
